The Gunslinging Freelancer
by ChiefBeardScar
Summary: Another Agent has joined Project Freelancer. What happens when this one is a smart mouth, sarcastic, and a damn good fighter? Looks like you'll have to read the story to find out
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Red vs Blue or Destiny but please enjoy both of those. This is just a story I've been wanting to make for a while. Anyways enjoy the story

Voice for Agent Ohio is going to be one of my favorite Actors of all time…..Nathan Fillion

Chapter 1

"A New recruit is coming so be prepared for a little training to test him with." A man said wearing a black and grey shirt and pants.

Walking in front of a line of people all in Spartan V armor in different colors except two one has a cyan rouge armor and another has a v variant white armor. "I want North, York, and Washington to test his abilities the rest of you can watch if you want." The man said

Washington, whose armor is black with yellow shoulder pads and a yellow stripe on the top of his helmet, looks over towards North, whose armor has dark purple with a green stripe on his head and wrists, and York, whose armor is gold with silver trim. North and York both shrug their shoulders and head down to the arena.

"I'm going to watch this." the lighter purple with the same green trim armored one said to the Cyan armored one, "I think we all should since he will be our teammate."

"True." the Black armored one said, "I agree with South we should all go watch this test, Carolina."

The Cyan armored one looked down in thought before replying "Then that is what we'll do Texas we'll all go and enjoy the test."

"How much do you want to bet North, York, and Wash will destroy the new recruit?" South asked

The white armored one simply grunts but for some reason, everyone can understand him.

"I don't know about that Maine." Tex said, "Afterall I kicked your ass."

Maine simply grunts in anger and walks towards the glass window to watch the new recruit fight North, York, and Wash. The other freelancers follow after Maine and see North, York, and Wash standing in the room with electric staffs.

The door across from the three freelancers all the freelancers looks towards the door. A man with Jet black hair and green eyes with a black goatee walks into the room with leather armor and a pistol holstered onto a leather belt with bullets on it. The belt kind of looks like a Bandolier. "Sorry, it took so long guys. Your toilet took awhile to flush my bad." the man said

"Agent Ohio are you ready?" a Robotic voice asked

Walking over toward a wall where other electric staffs are the man grabs one and spins it around him and grabs the middle of it. Walking towards the middle of the arena the man stops and faces the three freelancers

"Ready as I'll ever be." The man now seen as Ohio said.

The three Freelancers run towards Ohio each holding their own staffs in a different way to strike him. Ohio spins the staff and swings it hitting the side of Washingtons staff. Using that momentum Ohio takes the staff and sweeps North's legs out from under him causing his staff to slip out of his hands and hit York in the leg. York trips over and his staff falls out of his hand. Looking up he sees Ohio's leg come up and kick him over towards Washington making them both fly.

"Point to Agent Ohio." The robotic voice said

"Wow." South said with a shock toned looking towards Tex and Carolina "I think you both have competition now."

"I doubt that." Carolina said, "I bet it was a fluke."

Tex just sat there in silence studying this man. "Why does he look familiar?" she thought

"Ready?" the robotic voice asked

The Freelancers go to their side of the arena and face Ohio while Ohio is standing there looking bored.

"Um, can we make this quicker I really need to shit." Ohio asked

"Take this seriously!" Wash yelled.

"This is my serious face. Can't you tell?" Ohio asked pointing towards his grinning face.

"Go." The robot voice yelled making Ohio and the Freelancers run towards each other.

Once Washington gets close he swings the staff horizontally, but Ohio simply jumps in a front flip motion while one hand hold the staff the other is saluting Wash. Landing on the ground behind Wash Ohio grabs the back of Wash's helmet and Wash's back and spins him to where North had swung his staff. The staff hits but it hits Wash's stomach making Wash fly and leaving North open for a hit but York doesn't give Ohio the time to hit. York rushes over and clashes staffs with Ohio. Ohio's face goes straight and he spins around swinging his staff along with York. Each clash makes sparks come out of the end of the staffs.

North jumps back in swinging his staff but Ohio simply twirls the staff catching both staffs right in the middle of his. "Hey." Ohio said, "This is my first time with a staff am I doing well?"

"What?"North asked

"This is my first time using a staff. I'm used to knives it's why I asked you two if I was doing well?" Ohio said with a straight face.

"You forgot someone?" York said with a slight smirk and confidence in his tone.

"Did I though?" Ohio said before backflipping over a surprised Wash whose staff hits both North and York's helmets

"Point Agent Ohio." The robotic voice said again "Time for hand to hand combat."

The Freelancers and Ohio puts the staffs up on the wall. The wall flips over back to a normal wall without electric staffs being on the wall.

"He just took down them down twice." South said, "Maybe he's just good with weapons."

"That could be it but I doubt it." Carolina said, "He doesn't move like a normal recruit."

Tex looks at Ohio "Carolina is right he doesn't move like a normal recruit. It seems like he's been trained."

"By who the UNSC?" South asked

"No. The UNSC doesn't train their soldiers to move like that." Tex said

"Then we will figure it out once this training exercise is done." Carolina said now studying Ohio "Who are you?" She thought

"Alright, guys." York said, "This should be easy what we need to do is stick together and play it safe."

North and Wash look at each other "Right." they both said

"North you stay to the left, Wash stays on the right, and I'll guard the middle," York said

North and Wash both nod their heads.

"Ready?" the robotic voice asked

"3, 2, 1, Start."

The freelancers and Ohio move towards one another each with their hands up in front of their face. North throws the first punch only for it to be grabbed by Ohio's left hand. Ohio twists North's arm to the left flipping him onto his back causing the air to leave him from the pure force. While moving towards left Ohio dodges both Wash's kick and York's fist. York quickly uses his right arm in an uppercut fashion but Ohio leans back causing York's fist to slightly raise his chin. Ohio's right fist catches York right in the mask causing him to stumble and Ohio raises his leg and kicks York in the chest causing him to also hit the ground. Wash's fist comes in but passes right in front of Ohio's face making Ohio back away from both North and York. Wash stands in front of the out of breath North and the dazed York.

Wash quickly rushes Ohio and throws a right hook. Ohio moves to the left missing the hook but pushes the arm out of the way and kicks Wash right in the side knocking the air right out of Wash.

"Point Agent Ohio." The robot voice said yet again "Resetting the floor for Lockdown paint scenario."

The floor of the arena grows pillars out of the ground in a pattern to make cover. On opposite sides, the floor rises with pistols on it. Ohio is already over towards his side while North, York and Washington are struggling to get off the ground. Finally after ten minutes of struggling the freelancers get off the ground and head towards their station.

"Ughhh I hate that stuff." South said "Stings like a bitch."

Maine simply grunts in reply.

"Maybe if you didn't get hit by it, it wouldn't hurt," Carolina said with smugness in her tone

"I'll be sure to do that next time," South said

"Wait how will this work, he doesn't have the right armor," Tex asked

"Is this live ammunition?" Wash asked

"It is. Why is their live ammunition?" York asked

"I don't know." North said, "But we should probably use it if we don't want to get into trouble with the Director."

Loading up their guns Wash, North and York head towards the closest pillars and hide behind them.

"Ready?" the robot voice asked

"3, 2, 1, Start."

All three freelancers start firing towards Ohio's position but Ohio simply jumps over his pillar somehow dodging bullets and shoots the pistol hitting both North and Wash. A beeping noise is suddenly heard and all the people in the arena look towards where the beeping is coming from. A live grenade rolls over towards York and Ohio rushes over and knocks York onto his back behind the pillar. The Grenade explodes sending shrapnel into Ohio's right leg making him shout in pain while blood pours out onto the arena floor.

"Shit!" South yelled

Carolina runs towards the computer in front of them. "We need medical attention on the training room floor now!" she yelled

Tex and the others all ran down towards the arena's floor. By the time they got there the Medical team was already to Ohio and wrapping bandages around his leg before taking him to the infirmary.

"Stand down!" the man in a grey and black suit said "This is a training exercise. The enemy won't care about regulations during a battle they used ingenuity and adaptability which are admirable you should all learn something from this."

"We will Director," Tex said

"Good." the Director said walking off

Carolina, South, and Tex ran up to York after he got off the ground.

"York why would you use live ammunition?" Carolina asked

"We didn't." York replied, "It was what was up on the shelf, we didn't even use the grenades that were there."

"So whose grenade was it?" South asked

"I don't know." York said, "But he saved my life so I'm going to find out who did it and why."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I do not own the rights to Red vs Blue or Destiny but please enjoy the story thank you._**

**Chapter 2**

"Is he ok?" York asked the doctor currently wrapping the passed out Ohio's leg.

"He is fine just needs a couple of days to rest and he will be good as new." the Doctor said

The doctor finishes bandaging Ohio and quickly leaves the room. York turns to Ohio when the door hisses open behind him. Tex and Carolina both walk into the room.

"How is he doing?" Carolina asked

"He seems to be fine just sleeping or passed out I can't really tell he was like this when I walked in." York said still looking at Ohio.

"How long before he's up again?" Tex asked

"Apparently a couple of days. The doctor said he needed some rest." York said

Carolina walks over to Ohio's right bedside and notices the revolver looking weapon on the nightstand next to his head. York turns to look and see what she's doing and notices the weapon as well. Tex simply stares at both of them before Carolina starts reaching for the weapon. A hand shoots across and grabs Carolina's hand before she could touch the weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ohio said staring into Carolina's visor.

"I haven't seen a weapon like that before what is it?" Carolina asked while moving her hand back towards herself.

Ohio lets go of Carolina's wrist and sits up on the bed. He looks over and sees York, Tex, and Carolina all in the room.

"Well," Ohio said "This is my lucky charm. The name is Ace of Spades after my problem with gambling. It's helped me out of a pickle or two whenever I needed it."

Ohio grabs the gun and twirls it in his hand showing off the Ace of Spades. It's a Black gun with a white layer on top along with two stripes one smaller than the other. On each side of the gun is a white Spade symbol.

"See," Ohio said, "Simply twirl Ace and the ammo pocket opens up to where you can place the ammo containers in and then you flick your wrist to the right and it shuts."

Ohio does exactly as he said except loading the gun.

"Will Freelancers North Dakota, South Dakota, York, and Carolina please report to the bridge at this time." The same robotic voice from the test said

"We'll be back and see you later Ohio." Carolina said walking out of the room followed by York who simply throws his hand in a type of salute.

"I wonder what that's about?" Ohio asked looking towards Tex who stared at the door.

"I don't know but it's none of our business." Tex said

"You aren't curious?" Ohio asked

"Not even slightly. If the Director wanted us to know he'd call for us." Tex answered looking back towards Ohio.

Ohio looks down at his leg "So how long before I can move again?" he asked

"No telling." Tex said, "Could be awhile just depending on how much damage was done to your leg."

The door to the room opens and one of the many doctors on the ship came in. "It looks like you can move around but don't strain yourself too hard. You should be fully healed in a couple of weeks."

"Sweet!" Ohio yelled excitedly

Ohio sits up and tries getting off the bed only to trip and fall when his leg hits the ground. Before he can hit the ground Tex quickly catches him. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked

"Well, I'm hoping I can get into my room and change out of this armor into some actual armor." Ohio said

"We'll figure it out," Tex said taking Ohio out of the Med Bay.

Tex drags Ohio to an elevator and presses the button. The elevator opens and the Director comes out. "Ahhhhh Tex I was just looking for you," he said

"What do you need Director?" Tex asked still holding Ohio up so he doesn't fall.

"The mission I just sent some agents on need a little help would you and Ohio mind going down and helping them." the Director said

"But Director he's injur-" Tex started to say before being interrupted by Ohio

"Of course Director. We will be there as soon as we can." Ohio grunted out with pain

"Good, I will see both of you in the hangar when you are ready." the Director said before walking away from both Tex and Ohio.

After a few minutes of watching the Director walk away, Tex presses the button to the elevator making it open before walking inside. Giving Ohio a look Tex pushes the button to go up to the Quarters area of the ship. As soon as the doors shut Tex turns around and gives Ohio a scolding "Why would you accept the mission your already injured enough. We don't need a weak team member down there making matters worse instead of helping."

Ohio looks up towards Tex "If I can help anyone even in the state I'm in I will. No matter what, that's who and how I am."

Tex looks into Ohio's green eyes seeing the resolve in them. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." she thought.

"Alright fine, but we'll do this my way because you're still injured and there is no telling what could happen down there ok?" Tex said/asked with a stern tone

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Ohio said putting his arm that wasn't currently holding him up on Tex in a salute.

Tex and Ohio arrives at his quarters and opens the door. Ohio gets off of Tex and limps to the bathroom before shutting the door. Tex walks around Ohio's room, it looks like a basic room with a bed and a tv but also looks like there's a photo of Ohio and a woman and child. Tex goes towards the photo on the night table beside the bed and alarm clock. She notices the woman has blonde hair, blue eyes and smiling along with Ohio just without a beard. In between Ohio and the woman was a little boy who looks no older than eight years old. This boy has black hair, blue eyes and a perfect mix between the two.

Tex's head starts to hurt and walks away from the photo before her head starts hurting worse. Ohio steps out of the bathroom and sees Tex holding her head, he limps over to her before grabbing her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked concern could be seen in his eyes

"I'm fine," she growled ripping her arm away from Ohio causing Ohio to laugh.

"You remind me of someone special to me." he chuckled out

"The girl on the picture you mean?" Tex asked curiously

"Yeah, that was my wife Allison along with my son Mikeal," Ohio said walking towards the photo

Tex sees Ohio in a different armor then he was in. Ohio had on a Mark V armor and he just put the helmet on the bed. The armor was colored blue with a white stripe at the top. "You act like something happened to them." she said

"During the Covenant war our planet Harvest was the first to be attacked, I watched as an elite took her and my son and slaughtered them. I couldn't save them and that's why I joined project freelancer to help as many people as I can." Ohio said still looking at the photo. Tears welled up in his eyes and Tex could feel the sadness roll off him.

"We need to go." he said quickly putting on his helmet to hide his tears

"Alright, we'll go down to the hangar and grab a Mongoose." she said before quickly walking out of the room.

Ohio limps to the door before looking back into his room. After a couple of seconds of looking into his room at the photo of his wife and child he shuts the door and limps after Tex.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own the rights to Destiny or Red vs Blue, but please enjoy both of those and this story. Thank you**_

**Chapter 3**

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA!" Ohio yelled while on the back of a Mongoose currently dropping in from the Mother of Invention into orbit.

"SURE IT IS!" Tex yelled back "QUICKER THIS WAY THAN A PELICAN! HOLD ON!"

Ohio quickly grabbed onto the back of Tex's armor while still screaming all the way down onto the road. Falling into orbit for what felt about 10 minutes Ohio and Tex watch as the ground becomes more visible and closer. Tex leaned back causing the Mongoose to go from noose dive to landing on its wheels. "DO YOU SEE THEM!?" Tex yelled at Ohio

"I BELIEVE THEY ARE BEHIND US!" Ohio yelled pointing towards a bunch of vehicles and Warthogs flying towards them.

The cars and Warthogs sped out from underneath them. Both Ohio and Tex saw Carolina and Maine fighting a bunch of Insurrectionist in ODST armor, while York was driving the Warthog. The Mongoose landed on it's wheels and Tex floors it.

Another Warthog pulls up beside Tex and Ohio filled with Insurectionists. "Hang on I got this." Ohio said grabbing Ace out of his holster with a spin before aiming.

"Got ya!" He shot the driver of the Warthog. The driver slumps over, causing the Warthog to fly off the road and explode.

Ohio looked up and spot two Hornets flying in over Carolina, Maine, and York's Warthog. He watches as three people with jet packs fall out from behind the Hornets and separates, one flies ahead of the Warthog onto the bed of a truck and pulls out a Sniper Rifle while the other two flies behind the Warthog drawing the attention of Maine and Carolina with Battle Rifles.

Ohio pulls Ace up and aims for the Sniper. Before he can shoot Tex swerves the Mongoose causing him to fire and miss the shot and instead shot a car right in front of them.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop swerving for a sec." Ohio grumbled, "I can't get him if we keep moving like this."

"Can't help it. I'm trying to catch up to them so we can help them." Tex said before swerving around another car.

**Bang**

Ohio looks in front of them again and sees Maine laying over the passenger seat of the Warthog.

"SHIT!" Ohio yelled "Maine just got hit!"

"Shit." Tex yelled before swerving around another car. Ohio watches as a Insurrectionist lands on the Warthog but not before he gets kicked off by Carolina.

"Can you get me closer to them?" Ohio asked.

"Maybe but it'll be really close. Why do you ask?" Tex asked

"I can shoot the Sniper while he's trying to shoot Carolina." he said quickly raising Ace up and aiming.

"Alright," Tex said, "but you better hold on."

Tex revved the Mongoose, roaring as she swerved in between cars. Ohio keeps his eyes locked onto the Sniper so he can shoot as soon as he gets the chance, Tex swerves around another car and pulls up beside the Warthog. Watching the Sniper, Ohio spots him aiming and getting ready to take another shot.

"Gotcha," he said before firing hitting the Sniper through the Scope, the bullet cleanly existing the back of his head.

Ohio pulls the gun back and turns his head back towards the Warthog that York, Maine, and Carolina are on. Ohio watches as York pulled up to the bed of a truck with two Insurrectionists on it and both Maine and Carolina jump onto it before his attention is pulled back to a Hornet flying above him.

"We've got incoming!" Tex yelled before the Hornet starts firing down upon the Mongoose.

"I see it!" Ohio yelled back before aiming Ace again.

Before Ohio could fire, he hears Carolina yell "MAINE!" and he looks over

Maine has blood pouring out of his throat and chest from bullet holes. An Insurrectionist picks Maine up and throws him onto the Warthog with York, Another Insurrectionist fighting Carolina grabs her leg and throws her onto the front of the same Warthog, causing York to swerve to keep Carolina and Maine on.

"TUNNELS CLOSING!" York and Tex both yelled causing Ohio to look forward and see the Tunnel gate slowly closing.

"Can we make it?" Ohio asked.

"Of course." Tex said, speeding past the Warthog and still swerving around bullets and cars before speeding past the tunnel doors.

Ohio aims Ace once more, "_Maybe I can stop the truck with a good shot" _ He thought aiming at the bottom of the Truck. "_Just a little closer"_

Ohio fires, causing the tires to pop and the truck to flip making both Insurrectionists hit the ground and roll. Tex drove the Mongoose a little from there body before both get off the Mongoose. Tex walked over to the one who looks like he had some sort of briefcase, Ohio limped to the other one. The one Ohio walks towards has a heart on her chest piece. Ohio stops in front of her before checking her pulse. She's barely alive but he knows what he needs to do.

Ohio pulls Ace up and aims at her head, firing causing blood to splatter on his armor.

Ohio looks over to see Tex with the briefcase and Carolina running towards them. "What happened and why are you here?!" she yelled

"The Director ordered us to help, even though one of us is injured." Tex said nodding towards Ohio.

"Why did he do that, we had everything undercontrol." Carolina asked, basically to herself

"We didn't know." Ohio said, "But whatever it is missions over, and it's complete so can we please go home, my leg hurts and I really want some Spicy Ramen."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I do not own the rights to Destiny or Red vs Blue please enjoy the game and the show by rooster teeth. Enjoy the story**_

**Chapter 4**

Sitting in the cafeteria area of the Mother of Invention, Ohio just finished his spicy ramen while Carolina and Tex watched.

"Mhmm Delicious," he said

"Why do you eat that?" Carolina asked, "All it is, is starch and spice."

"Exactly," Ohio said, "The spice brings out its flavor, duh."

Carolina growled in anger "Don't treat me like I'm an idiot."

"Don't ask stupid questions," he remarked back

York and Washington both walked in the door and saw that Carolina was giving Ohio the _I'm going to tear you to pieces _look.

"Um," York said, "Is this a bad time?"

"Nope," Ohio said popping the p at the end

Tex shook her head "How's your leg doing?" she asked

"It hurts," Ohio said putting both his hands up behind his head and leaned back against them

"Yeah," Tex said, "I figured it would considering you didn't let it heal before GOING INTO THE FIGHT!"

"Technically it was the director," Ohio said pointing at Tex "But I'll be fine"

"Why would the director let you go on the mission even though you were injured?" York asked

"No idea," Ohio said "Bu-" before he could finish Tex smacked him upside the head. "Owww, why would you do that?"

"Because you are the dumb ass who volunteered for it," Tex said

"Why would you do that?" Wash asked

"Well if I can help others in any way I can then why shouldn't I?" Ohio said turning towards Washington and York "Anyways I need to get some sleep otherwise Miss Cranky Pants will give me another headache."

Ohio points to Tex who growled in frustration and smacked him anyways. Ohio laughed and grabbed his bowl getting up from the table. Limping towards the trash can he throws his bowl away and walks out of the cafeteria. Tex, Wash, York, and Carolina all watched as he leaves.

Ohio walked towards the elevator, but he heard a noise coming from behind him. Turning around he sees someone in brown armor with white trim running towards him before they tripped and slammed into him.

Both Ohio and this other person groaned in pain. "You okay?" Ohio asked while slowly getting up.

"Yeah," the brown armored person said while they rubbed there head "Sorry about running into you, I was just trying to get back to my room."

"It's okay, I'm Ohio by the way," Ohio said holding his hand out for the brown armored person to grab his hand and help them up.

They grab his hand and pull themself up, "I'm agent Connecticut also known as C.T."

"Nice to meet you C.T." Ohio said while both of them are walking towards the elevator.

"Same for you Ohio," C.T. said

The elevator ride was silent as both C.T. and Ohio weren't sure what to say before the door opened on the floor they were headed to. Ohio walked into his room and took his helmet off and sat on the side of his bed as he stared at a picture of Him and his family.

"I miss you, both of you," Ohio said dropping his helmet onto the floor and grabbing the picture of Ohio, Allison, and Mikeal.

Tears ran down his eyes and dripped off his beard. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save both of you." he sobbed

After what felt like forever, Ohio finally got up from his bed and limped to the bathroom. Stripping himself of all his armor he wrapped himself in a towel and examined his leg wound. It looked stitched up and a little red but other than that it looked as if it was healing.

Tex walked towards her room but heard what sounded like crying from Ohio's room. She stopped and listened as Ohio apologized to his dead family and bawled. Some part of her hurt as she listened. A part of her wanted to console him and tell him everything was going to be ok but she wouldn't do that, plus how would he react to the fact she spied on him and ruined a private moment.

Tex continued to listen as Ohio stopped crying and slowly walked towards the door before stopping and heading towards the left. Tex stood there awhile before she heard the shower start and then walked away towards her room.

When she got to her room, which was down the hall from Ohio, she got this massive headache and started seeing from someone else's eyes.

"_Cayde!" she yelled, "Ramen is not a date!" _

_Both this woman and someone that looked like a younger agent Ohio were on Earth at a Ramen stand. Tex looked down and she saw this woman had on a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. _

"_Oh come on babe you know you love Ramen as much as I do," Cayde said his green eyes glowing with mischief and a smile that makes the night glow brightly. _

_The woman huffed in annoyance her blonde hair falling in her face. "Still I thought you would've done something more, I don't know, romantic." the woman said_

"_I'm sorry babe, I know I should've but I wanted to make the first spot we met to be special when I did this." Cayde said _

"_Did what?" the woman asked_

"_Allison." Cayde said "When we met we both fought over who was going to have a bowl of ramen first and of course you won, but it was at that point that I knew I loved you, sure we argue a lot but that's not because we don't love each other it's just how we are. Allison, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" _

_Cayde got to one knee in front of Allison, while Allison gasped "Of course I'll marry you!"_

_She ran into Cayde's arms and kissed him. _

Tex returned to her room after the vision. "_What did I just see?" _she asked herself


End file.
